Farmers have utilized various sprays, including pesticides, herbicides, and fertilizers, to make crop production more efficient and productive. Typically, the blending and dispensing of pesticides, fertilizers and the like was achieved by premixing a concentrate with a diluent and then dispensing the results and mixture through a sprayer or floater in the field.
One drawback of prior art premixers is in the restricted mixing capabilities of the mixer. In most cases, a mixer is designed either for mixing two liquids, a power and a liquid, or a dissolvable solid in a liquid. Thus, different mixing apparatus were required to produce a uniform mixture for a sprayer, depending upon the chemical and the diluent being utilized.
Another problem present in prior art mixing apparatus is in the consistency of the mixing. It is often difficult to consistently maintain a uniform mixture of chemicals and diluent.
Finally, the cleaning of the mixing unit of prior art apparatus required repetitive rinsing in order to remove sufficient chemicals such that the container is acceptable for disposal in a landfill.